The change in the game : Booth version
by jenicool37
Summary: Et si c'était Booth qui avait annoncer une nouvelle qui allait tout changer?
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle soirée qui avait bien commencé avec la naissance du petit Mickaël Staccato Vincent Hodgins. Deux personnes marchaient dans la rue, éclairées par les lampadaires, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et la célèbre anthropologue, le Docteur Tempérance Brennan. Depuis plus de six ans, ils étaient partenaires peut-être même plus depuis un certain temps. Mais rien ne l'indiquait dans leur façon de se tenir l'un auprès de l'autre. Pourtant, ils portaient tous deux sur leurs visages, une certaine inquiétude peut-être même de la nervosité mais certainement pas pour la même raison...

Il avait bien compris ce soir, il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment un aussi petit être pouvait remplir de joie la vie de deux personnes. Qu'Angela et Jack ne montraient aucune inquiétude face au changement certain qu'allait prendre leur vie, l'a dépasser. Mais lui, il le savait, il savait que rien d'autre sur terre ne pouvait autant remplir le coeur que le bonheur de tenir son enfant dans les bras pour la première fois, cette fierté indescriptible d'avoir créé une si petite chose mais tellement parfaite. Il le savait, c'était un père.

- "Bones, la venue d'un bébé est une bonne chose, il est en bonne santé, ils sont heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte"

-" Vous le pensez réellement, c'est une bonne chose?" lui répondit-elle nerveusement en esquissant un léger sourire.

-" Oui, c'est certain"

- " Je...je..." hésita-t-elle dans un murmure

-"Bones?" la coupa-t-il

-"Oui?" répondit-elle d'un air étonné

Devant son silence, elle l'examina de ses yeux et soudain elle comprit, elle vit ce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir dans son regard, ses pupilles reflétaient la peur, oui la peur et plus que jamais de la nervosité.

- " Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna-t-elle d'un air soucieux

-"Je m'en vais, Bones." Dit-il tout en se détournant du regard de sa partenaire.

Elle sentit son coeur se soulever comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son corps.

-"Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire" Elle sentait déjà que ses yeux brulaient, bien sûr qu'elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

-"Je pars, Bones, j'ai accepté un poste..." Il hésita, " un poste à New-York."

-"Pourquoi?" se força-t-elle en repoussant au plus loin les larmes qui débordaient déjà.

-"Depuis l'affaire Broadsky..., la mort de Vincent, je n' arrive pas à refaire surface, des images me hantent. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir qui je suis" se livra t-il, le regard lointain, une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il balaya aussitôt de sa main.

-"Je ne comprends pas, ... nous...moi" Ses yeux d'un bleu indescriptible, étaient à moitié noyés par ses larmes.

Il lui prit la main délicatement, la serra légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-"Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en supplie mais je ne peux pas, nous avons laissé passer trop de temps, je croyais que c'était possible mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous nous sommes fait tant souffrir Bones. Nous sommes trop différents, nous ne voyons définitivement pas la vie de la même façon. J'en suis tellement désolé, désolé de ne plus avoir la force, d'avoir perdu l'espoir de tout, d'un nous. Je suis perdu et je n'en peux plus de mentir au monde entier, à vous, à moi même. Pardonnez-moi Bones, je ne suis pas digne de vous, je préfère partir plutôt que de vous faire souffrir d'avantage en laissant passer le temps."

Il baissa son regard, peut-être dans l'attente d'une réaction. Ils restèrent là une éternité ou peut-être quelques secondes. Puis, il lâcha sa main. Brennan restait immobile, seules les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues montraient qu'elle était encore en vie, son coeur, lui, venait de mourir...

Booth prit son visage entre ses mains déposa un baiser sur son front puis approcha ses lèvres tremblantes contre son oreille en murmurant:

-"Ne pleurez pas, je vous en supplie ne pleurez pas, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Vous méritez tellement plus que ce que je peux vous offrir, tellement mieux, n'en doutez jamais plus. Au revoir Tempérance"

Une seconde plus tard, elle ne sentit plus la chaleur qui se tenait près d'elle, il était parti, son partenaire, son meilleur ami, son amour. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, elle n'avait pas pu, ni même lui dire quelque chose d'autre, comme devenue muette.

Brennan se laissa glisser le long d'un lampadaire, n'ayant même plus la force, des sanglots incontrôlables l'envahissaient.

Elle entendit une voix inconnue, lointaine:

-"Madame, vous allez bien, vous avez besoin d'aide?"

L'anthropologue répondit entre deux sanglots dans un murmure presque qu'inaudible.

-"Non,... ça va aller..., seule comme toujours..."

Soudain, une pensée lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Non, elle n'était pas seule et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lui dire...

Son monde venait d'être renversé et elle était certaine qu'il lui faudrait plus de trois jours pour qu'il se remette à l'endroit...

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie T'Pau pour son soutien face à mon incapacité a écrire correctement français. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews!**

**Un remerciement spécial pour T'Pau et son aide!**

**PS : J-7! Season 7! Mon Dieu que je suis impatiente! Je ne suis pas la seule, non?**

* * *

><p>Tôt ce matin, dans un quartier résidentiel de Washington, dans un appartement, une femme s'était endormie d'épuisement, recroquevillé sur elle-même sur le canapé serrant dans sa main un téléphone comme si, à tout moment, on pouvait le lui arracher. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever son manteau.<p>

Elle l'avait appelé toute la nuit, coup sur coup, ses yeux baignés de larmes dans l'espoir d'une simple réponse, une seule, qui ne vint pas.

Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, que sans sonnerie, une voix d'ordinateur l'informa : " le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué".

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, une migraine abominable alourdissait sa tête, les yeux gonflés comme un boxeur après un match difficile.

Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan réputée pour sa capacité à tout refoulé, avait laissé voir cette nuit-là, le tableau d'une femme dont l'esprit, le corps et le coeur n'avaient jamais connu une aussi grande détresse.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard une sonnerie se fît entendre dans l'appartement. Elle sursauta et décrocha sans même attendre et d'une voix pleine d'espoir mais presque éteinte, elle répondit:

-"Booth?"

-"Quoi? Booth? Mais il n'est pas avec toi? Je croyais pourtant qu'après ce que tu avais prévu de lui dire hier soir, vous auriez passé une nuit blanche?"

- "Angela" lui répondit-elle dans un murmure " Il est parti..."

- "Il est parti? Comment ça? Ah ok, je vois, petite veinarde, il est parti chercher des croissants pour la future maman, déjà aux petits soins à ce que je vois! Mais pourquoi as-tu cette voix bizarre, tu es malade? Des nausées? Débita Angela d'une voix enjouée.

-"Non, stop Angela, arrête, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Supplia t-elle "Il est parti, il a accepté un poste à New-York, il est parti, il n'allait pas bien et je n'ai rien vu, il est parti, parti tu m'entends? Il ne reviendra pas." A ses mots, les larmes lui brulèrent de nouveau les yeux qui étaient bien trop irrités.

Il y eu un silence à chaque bout du téléphone.

-"Mais, ma chérie, le bébé? Je...je ne comprends pas"

Dans un soupir, ravalant ses sanglots, Brennan lui avoua " Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de le lui dire, Angela, il ne le sait pas."

- "Brennan, Hodgins va venir te chercher, tu n'iras pas au travail aujourd'hui, je m'arrangerai avec Camille. Il est hors de question que tu sois seule, je veux que tu sois avec moi. Ok?"

-"Mais non, je..."

-" J'ai dit Ok, Temperance Brennan ce n'était pas une proposition, tu n'as pas le choix." L'a coupa-t-elle d'un ton plus qu'autoritaire.

-"Ok" n'ayant plus la force de protester.

Brennan se leva, tremblotante et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Son regard s'arrêta sur le miroir, elle avait une mine affreuse, se reconnaissant à peine. Elle passa de l'eau glaciale sur son visage en soufflant. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais plus connaître ce sentiment d'abandon. Elle avait fait en sorte d'ailleurs que cela n'arrive plus, en construisant plus qu'une forteresse autour de ses sentiments. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Booth dans sa vie, six ans, elle avait résisté six ans mais quelques semaines avaient suffit à tout abattre. Soudain, elle s'en voulut, mais il était trop tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme, aux yeux hagards, entra dans une chambre d'hôpital où la veille, elle avait annoncé à sa meilleure amie qui venait d'accoucher, qu'elle aussi dans moins de neuf mois, elle serait à cette place.

Angela était assise sur le lit, le dos collé au mur. A la vue des yeux de son amie, elle ne pouvait que remarquer la détresse qui s'en dégageait. Elle ouvrit simplement ses bras.

Brennan hésita quelques secondes, sans plus réfléchir, elle s'y jeta avec désespoir. Elles restèrent ainsi, un certain temps, sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé.

Lorsque de petits pleurs se firent entendre.

-"Ma chérie, je suis désolée, je crois bien que bébé Hodgins veut son gouter" essaya-t-elle en plaisantant.

-"Oui, bien sûr, désolée, vraiment désolée" S'excusa la scientifique en se détachant de son amie et s'asseyant dans le fauteuil prés du lit.

Angela attrapa délicatement son fils qui se tenait dans un berceau à côté de son lit.

-"Ne t'excuse jamais de cela, on ne s'excuse pas d'être triste. Encore moins toi..."

Brennan fît un léger sourire en regardant Mickael prendre le sein de sa mère. Angela, la surprenant, hésita puis lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse.

-"Brennan? Et le bébé?"

-"Quoi le bébé? Ah, tu veux savoir si malgré tout je veux toujours mener cette grossesse à terme? "

N'osant pas répondre, Angela hocha simplement la tête.

-"Je crois...je suis sûr que oui Angela. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, jamais, c'est mon enfant" continuant dans un murmure"et celui de Booth."

-"Je suis de tout coeur avec toi, ma chérie, je serai là et je suis certaine de ne pas être la seule. Tu seras une mère extraordinaire, je le sais"

A ses mots, son regard s'arrêta sur le nouveau-né, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelques années, sur le lit d'un hôpital, sa main dans la sienne, les yeux dans les yeux, Booth les lui avait dits. Booth... il n'était plus là...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikou tout le monde!**

**Voici la suite!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir!**

**Bien évidemment ****que Booth va revenir, vous me prenez pour qui? (Il faudra juste patienter encore un peu!)**

**Bonne lecture et bon dimanche! Moi, je retourne à mes cartons... Moi aussi je commence une nouvelle vie le 3 Novembre!**

**Un gros merci à T'Pau!**

* * *

><p><span>3 mois plus tard:<span>

Camille Saroyan n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, seule dans son bureau, la bouche encore grande ouverte. "Je viens vous dire que je suis enceinte" ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ses mots étaient ceux qu'avait prononcés, d'une voix hésitante, sa meilleure anthropologue, la meilleure du monde même. "Il est inutile de rajouter qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je refuse toutes interventions sur le terrain, encore moins après la naissance du bébé". Elle avait simplement répondu sous le choc un : "Oui, bien sûr." avant de rajouter "Félicitations Brennan". Un sourire timide avait alors envahi le visage de cette femme hors du commun puis elle était sortie de son bureau, la laissant là sans plus d'explications.

Etait-il nécessaire de savoir qui était le père? Non bien sûr, elle le savait, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais il était parti, elle se souvint de ce matin où le FBI l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer le départ de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth sans aucune autre explication et le Docteur Tempérance Brennan n'était pas venu travailler ce jour-là. Elle lui en voulait oui, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le lui annoncer lui-même. Mais elle le connaissait, ils avaient ses raisons peut-être pas les bonnes. Durant un instant, elle regretta de ne pas être proche du Docteur Brennan, son statut au Jefferson en étant sûrement la cause ainsi que le caractère de cette femme mystérieuse qui ne se confier pas aussi facilement. Mais elle serait là pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial pour Brennan, elle se tenait dans la salle d'attente de son médecin, Angela, sa meilleure amie, était à ses côtés harcelant sans cesse la nourrice du petit Hodgins au téléphone, faisant sourire les quelques autres patientes. Oui, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, elle s'apprêtait à passer sa première échographie. Elle allait voir pour la première fois son bébé, leur bébé... Booth lui manqué, ses derniers temps elle ne vivait pas, elle survivait, son coeur lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Mais il y avait le bébé et il était plus important que tout le reste.

Allongée, fixant l'écran, ses yeux devenant humides à la vue d'un petit être déjà bien formé.

-"Je vous présente votre bébé, Docteur Brennan ! Et tout va pour le mieux, tout est parfait"

Soudain, un petit bruit se fît entendre " Et voici son petit coeur, c'est lui qu'on entend! oui, votre bébé est en excellente santé." Rajouta le docteur.

L'anthropologue tourna sa tête vers Angela visiblement très émue elle aussi. Son coeur se serra, il n'était pas là pour voir leur enfant, elle posa une main sur son ventre à peine gonflé, ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes et chuchota " Je suis là mon bébé, je suis là". Lui, il ne l'était plus...

* * *

><p><span>5 mois et demi de grossesse<span>:

Ces deux derniers mois avaient été très fatiguants pour Tempérance Brennan cela faisait partie des conséquences de son état de santé. Heureusement, les nausées avaient presque disparu facilitant un peu plus le travail au Jefferson. Elle avait annoncé il y a seulement quelques semaines sa grossesse à son père qui sur le moment avait été surpris, rapidement remplacée par la joie. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quelques jours que Max était auprès de sa fille, la sachant seule, il s'inquiétait un peu de l'état d'esprit de Tempérance. Il ne cessait de penser à ce Booth. S'il avait le malheur de se pointer, il était sûr de passer un mauvais moment et il n'en sortirait pas indemne. On ne faisait pas souffrir un membre de la famille Brennan encore moins Tempérance sans en subir les conséquences !

L'anthropologue avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour sa deuxième échographie.

-"Tu veux toujours que je vienne avec toi?" Demande Max.

-"Bien sûr, tu es le grand-père après tout!"

-"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais être Papi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en réjouis!"

-"Je suis contente que tu sois là, je me sens..."

-"Moins seule? N'est-ce pas? "

Posant ses mains sur son ventre qui s'était déjà bien arrondi " Je ne suis pas seule Papa, non, je me sens plus heureuse, je suis contente de te voir " Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-"Comment va le Docteur Tempérance Brennan?" Questionna son médecin

-" Ca va, les nausées ont pratiquement disparu, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire" Déclara-t-elle

-"Je comprends! Voyons voir si ce petit bébé a bien profité même si je n'en doute pas un seul instant!"

Sur l'écran, apparut un petit bébé, il était beaucoup plus grand que la dernière fois.

-"Regardez, il suce son pouce! C'est extraordinaire!" S'exclama Max " C'est magnifique"

-" En fait, c'est ELLE suce son pouce, plus exactement!" Rectifia le médecin.

-"C'est une fille ?" Demanda Tempérance le regard pétillant.

-" Oui, vous attendez une petite fille! Tout va très bien, elle mesure exactement 24,6 cm pour 485 grammes, c'est tout à fait dans les normes! Rien d'anormal"

-"Je vais avoir une petite-fille? C'est super! Tempérance,... j'aurais tellement voulu que ta mère soit là, elle serait tellement heureuse et si fière de toi" Dit-il d'une émotion certaine dans sa voix.

-" J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là aussi" Répondit sa fille presque dans un murmure.

Elle allait avoir un bébé, une petite fille, au fur et a mesure que le temps passé elle devenait une maman. Elle aimait déjà ce bébé comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Sauf,une, une seule, une seule personne, le père de son enfant, le père de sa fille. Le simple fait de savoir, qu'elle portait en elle un petit bout de lui, suffisait à la remplir de bonheur, d'espoir...

Est-ce qu'il reviendrait? Peut-être un jour... Peux-être...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme de tristesse, de bonheur et d'espoir...


	4. Chapter 4

**Je m'exuse pour ce long temps d'attente, gros soucis avec internet. Je ne pensais pas qu'un déménagement de ligne était aussi compliqué pour mon fournisseur**. **Enfin bref, me revoilà avec la suite! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

**Merci à T'Pau!**

Nous étions début avril, l'air sec et froid de l'hiver laissait place peu à peu à la douceur du printemps sur Washington DC. Les sourires se dessinaient sur le visage des passants, les enfants et les animaux s'en donnaient à coeur joie dans les parcs de la ville.

Ce matin-là, une femme, se réveilla dans son lit, les mains posées sur son ventre, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un petit rire.

-" Dis donc petite chipie, tu me sembles bien en forme ce matin!" Elle sentit de nouveau un petit coup dans son ventre " Oui, je sais, j'ai bien compris maman se lève!

Brennan se redressa difficilement à presque huit mois et demi de grossesse, il devenait compliqué de bouger et le moindre effort devenait rapidement fatigant. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'elle avait cessé son travail au Jefferson, malgré la fatigue et quelques légères contractions, elle avait poussé au delà des limites. Elle était le Docteur Tempèrance Brennan même enceinte ! Mais son médecin, durant sa dernière visite l'avait obligée à ralentir la cadence et d'arrêter son travail au Jefferson sous peine de mettre le bébé en danger. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Brennan s'exécute au plus grand soulagement d'Angela et de tous les autres.

Elle traversa sa chambre, elle tira le rideau, les rayons du soleil inondèrent la pièce, elle prit une grande inspiration "C'est une belle journée, mon bébé" les mains toujours posées sur son ventre. Puis son esprit divagua, les traits d'un visage se dessinaient devant ses yeux, presque réel, ce visage qu'elle connaissait par coeur, un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presque huit mois maintenant. Elle secoua la tête, trop de larmes avaient déjà coulées, beaucoup trop, sa fille allait naître dans quelques jours et elle s'était promis de ne pas lui montrer cette faiblesse. C'est vrai, elle s'était surprise à lui parler de lui, d'eux, de leur histoire si peu commune et elle s'était jurée qu'elle le ferait souvent. Après tout c'était son histoire à elle aussi, bébé Booth Brennan. Juste pour cela Brennan pensait souvent que ce serait un bébé extraordinaire. Ce bébé même encore dans son ventre était déjà toute sa vie, tout comme lui, Booth, elle le sentait partout dans son corps, dans son coeur. Aujourd'hui, elle le savait, malgré tout les efforts qu'elle avait mis en oeuvre, elle ne l'oublierait jamais certes le contraire aurait été largement plus simple pour elle. Même si elle ne se l'avouait pas l'espoir était toujours présent un peu plus grand chaque jour qui passait, l'espoir qu'il soit de nouveau là, revoir son sourire qui lui manquait tant, sentir sa main protectrice dans son dos ou désormais sur son ventre où finissait de grandir le fruit d'une nuit où les émotions, les sensations l'avaient inondée comme jamais où les interdits avaient été franchis sans la moindre pointe de culpabilité. Cette nuit-là, grâce à lui, elle s'était sentie en vie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été sans se douter un seul instant qu'ils en concevaient une.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

- "Hello ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? Pas trop fatiguée?"

-"Oui, ça va, un peu tout de même, je suis pressée que tout se termine"

-" Dieu sait que je te comprends Tempe! "

-" Est-ce que tout se passe bien au Jefferson?"

-"Tu es vraiment incorrigible!, bien sûr que tout va bien, tu nous manques"

-"Mon travail me manque aussi"

-"Oui, je l'imagine bien, dis-moi, cela te ferait plaisir une petite après midi shopping avec moi et bébé Hodgins et ce soir tu restes dîner avec nous?"

-"Oui, je veux, je tourne en rond dans cet appartement, j'en profiterai pour acheter deux trois choses pour la chambre du bébé"

-" Super, je te dis à tout à l'heure, je passe te prendre ok"

-"D'accord à tout à l'heure"

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, elle rentra tard, chargée de paquets, la journée avait été épuisante mais remplie de rires en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et de son petit Mickaël. Angela et sa famille avaient le don de lui faire oublier en l'espace de quelques heures l'objet qui hantait ses pensées, elle lui en était secrètement reconnaissante. Même si elle le savait très bien, Angela n'était pas dupe.<p>

Elle en avait profité pour faire quelques achats pour le bébé, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis qui à présent était la chambre de son futur bébé. Elle entra dans la pièce, alluma la lumière, une jolie lampe en forme de soleil, qui tout comme lui, dégageait une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Tempérance avait elle-même préparé la chambre de sa fille. Les murs avaient étés peints d'une couleur rose pâle quelques papillons aux couleurs vives les parsemaient. Un petit lit en bois laqué blanc se tenait au milieu de la chambre. Elle sortit d'un des sacs, une peluche, un dauphin blanc, qu'elle avait trouvé magnifique et le déposa dans le lit déjà prêt à côté d'autres peluches.

Elle rangea ensuite les quelques vêtements dans la commode assortie au lit, décorée elle aussi de papillons ainsi que de quelques fleurs. Elle posa sur le dessus, des petits chaussons blancs à cet instant elle pensa qu'ils étaient vraiment minuscules.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna, parcouru la pièce du regard et posa les mains sur son ventre.

-" Ta chambre est prête mon bébé, je suis sûre que tu y seras très bien"

Soudain, une forte douleur envahit son abdomen, une contraction, elle le savait bien mais cette dernière était bien plus intense que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Lorsque la douleur se dissipa, Tempérance souffla un grand coup, il était vraiment temps pour elle d'aller se coucher, la journée avait été longue et ils avaient beaucoup marché. Il fallait qu'elle se repose absolument, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. Puis la douleur revint plus foudroyante, elle saisit de ses deux mains le lavabo de toutes ses forces tout en étouffant un cri de douleur, à peine quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. "Mon dieu". Elle sortit de la salle de bains tant bien que mal tenant son ventre douloureux. Elle atteignit son téléphone dans son salon et composa un numéro.

- "Allo" répondit une voix ensommeillée après quelques sonneries

- "Angela, c'est moi"

- "Brennan, ça ne va pas? Que se passe-t-il?"

- "J'ai perdu les eaux Angela, euh je...j'ai peur Angela, le bébé arrive"

- "Oh mon dieu, ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive le plus vite possible, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, surtout ne bouge pas"

- "Ok, je t'attends"

- "Brennan?"

- "Oui?"

- "Tu vas avoir un bébé! Oh mon dieu, c'est dingue!"

- "C'est inévitable, dépêche-toi, Angela, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal"

- "Oui, oui j'arrive, j'arrive, je fais au plus vite, à tout de suite"


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! Voici la suite!**

**Encore un peu de patience, juste un peu...!**

**Merci à angelrose, Ficandbones, Melodyo2, Solealuna and fandebones pour leurs reviews sympathiques!**

**Merci à T'Pau pour sa formidable correction!**

**Bonne lecture...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, à presque minuit, une voiture s'arrêta devant les urgences de l'hôpital de la ville. Deux femmes en sortirent, l'une soutenant son amie qui se déplaçait avec difficulté en tenant son ventre plus que gonflé avec ses mains tout en étouffant des gémissements de douleur.<p>

Elles arrivèrent à l'accueil où à cette heure tardive ne se tenait qu'une seule sage-femme.

-"Mon amie est sur le point d'accoucher, elle a perdu les eaux et a des contractions environ toutes les cinq minutes" lâcha Angela, paniquée regardant son amie qui s'était écroulée sur une chaise juste à côté.

-" C'est le Docteur Tempérance Brennan"

-"Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, mais ce n'est pas possible, je lisais justement un de ses livres, je l'adore! C'est mon auteur préféré! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas publié de livre cette année! Quand je vais raconter cela à mon mari en rentrant il ne me croira jamais, c'est tellement..."

-"Excusez-moi" coupa Angela "Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire? Nous sommes aux urgences n'est-ce pas? Et mon amie va donner la vie d'ici peu, c'est donc relativement URGENT, non?"

Devant l'agacement grandissant de cette femme, l'infirmière se ressaisit.

-"Oui,euh bien entendu, je suis désolée, par quel médecin est-elle suivie?"

-"Le Docteur Bayron" répondit Brennan entre deux souffles.

-"Oh, et bien je suis désolée mais il ne pourra diriger votre accouchement, il est en voyage et il ne rentre que la semaine prochaine"

-"Mais il a suivi toute ma grossesse, c'est l'un des meilleurs..."une énième contraction la coupa soudainement.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur je vais vous trouver un autre médecin le plus rapidement possible en attendant je vous installe dans une chambre il faut vous allonger"

* * *

><p>Maintenant couchée sur un lit de l'hôpital, légèrement relevée, une perfusion lui avait été posée ainsi qu'un système de monitoring pour surveiller ses contractions ainsi que la santé de son bébé. Près d'elle, lui serrant la main se tenait sa meilleure amie, Angela, elle avait été là pour elle, pendant toute sa grossesse, essuyant ses torrents de larmes, elle ne la remecierait sans doute jamais assez d'avoir fait tout cela pour elle. Apercevant, dans les yeux de son amie pensive de la tristesse, elle osa presque en chuchotant:<p>

-"Je pourrais le contacter tu sais, il devrait savoir, tu sais, qu'un bébé est prêt à pointer le bout de son nez et que ce bébé est le sien"

-"Angela, nous en avions déjà parlé un million de fois, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne juste parce qu'il se sent obligé de prendre ses responsabilités, non , Angela ne fait pas cela, s'il te plaît"lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus que suppliante, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-"Très bien, très bien, désolée, ma chérie, je voulais juste m'assurer..."

L'ouverture de la porte de la chambre la coupa une femme en blouse y entra, un dossier dans les mains, un sourire amicale sur les lèvres.

-"Docteur Tempèrance Brennan, je suis le Docteur Strike, c'est moi qui vais superviser votre accouchement, où en êtes-vous?"

-"Les contractions se sont rapprochées, moins de trois minutes, je crois...j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont en continues, je suis épuisée"

-"Oh et bien je vais regarder cela tout de suite"

Tout en l'examinant, le Docteur lui demanda s'il elle avait changé d'avis sur la péridurale.

-" Non, je veux accoucher naturellement, comme ma mère l'a fait pour moi"

-" Très bien, j'espère que vous avez encore de l'énergie à revendre, votre col est à présent assez dilaté, il est plus que temps de passer en salle de travail, ce bébé est impatient! Regardant Angela " Le papa a-t-il été prévenu?"

Cette dernière se tourna alors vers son amie.

-"Il n'y a pas de père" déclara Brennan en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

-"Oh, excusez-moi, je vais prévenir l'infirmière pour que l'on vous conduise en salle de travail, je vous dis à toute suite Docteur Brennan"

Tempérance hocha simplement la tête, attrapant la main d'Angela sentant une nouvelle contraction arrivée.

* * *

><p>-"Allez-y, poussez, je commence à apercevoir la tête de votre bébé"<p>

-"Je n'en peux plus"Souffla-t-elle, son front était perlé de gouttes de sueur qu'essuyait Angela tout en lui serrant la main.

-"Ma chérie, tu vas y arriver, c'est bientôt fini, tiens bon, je suis là"

-"La tête est complètement sortie, je vous demande un dernier effort Docteur Brennan, dès la prochaine contraction, poussez de toutes vos forces, ok?"

-"Ok, c'est le moment" ajouta Brennan, les larmes aux yeux.

Serrant le plus qu'elle le pouvait la main de sa meilleure amie, elle ferma les yeux tout en redressant sa tête, elle ne pût étouffer un dernier cri de douleur, avant la délivrance. Puis, plus rien, la salle était devenue silencieuse, seul, le tic-tac d'une pendule qui affichait exactement 4h47 (Bah oui, il fallait bien que je le place quelque part! J'avoue que c'est aussi mon plus grand souhait!), quelques secondes passèrent, interminables, puis un pleur retentit.

-"La voici, Docteur Tempèrance Brennan je vous présente votre petite fille, c'est un beau bébé, vous avez étés très courageuse, félicitations"

Elle déposa le nourrisson sur le ventre de sa mère, restée muette, les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Elle regarda son bébé, sa fille, caressa son petit visage, puis ses petits cheveux fins bruns, elle attrapa ses doigts minuscules et y déposa un doux baiser. Elle était si petite, si fragile mais tellement belle. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

-"Elle est magnifique, ma chérie" chuchota Angela, trop émue pour crier toute la joie qu'elle ressentait pour son amie.

-"Comment s'appelle cette petite princesse?" Demanda le Docteur

-"Je... elle...Regardant son bébé, qui à cet instant ouvrit pour la première fois ses yeux, des yeux d'un bleu unique, si profond que le regard si intense de sa fille lui coupa le souffle. Elle avait des yeux comme les siens et comme ceux de sa propre mère. Elle sourit "Christie, elle s'appelle Christie" Regardant avec émotion Angela "En souvenir de ma mère..."

-"Eh bien, c'est un très joli prénom, bienvenue dans ce monde mademoiselle! Je vous laisse, prenez soin de vous"

-"Merci, merci beaucoup Docteur"

-"Je vous en prie"

Le médecin quitta la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite d'avoir une fois de plus aidé au miracle de la vie.

-"Je vais appeler Jack, j'ai promis de l'avertir, il va être tellement heureux"

-"D'accord, merci Angela... tu sais... d'être"

-"Je sais, ne me remercie pas, tu aurais fait la même chose, je le sais"

Angela déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie, se pencha sur Christie et lui chuchota tel un secret "Tu es la petite fille la plus chanceuse du monde parce que ta maman est la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse". Elle sortit doucement de la chambre adressant un dernier regard à son amie.

Tempérance ne pouvait détourner les yeux de sa fille,leur fille, elle aurait tellement voulu malgré ses dires qu'il soit là près d'elles. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, la couleur de ses cheveux, sa bouche, c'était lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, cette petite chose qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avait déjà tout changé.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, se tenait Angela son portable à la main."Très bien, je vous remercie"Une sonnerie retentis, elle tourna la tête vers le hublot de la porte de la chambre, une deuxième sonnerie, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi heureuse, elle entendit une troisième sonnerie, elle raccrocha, non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa meilleure amie, une promesse était une promesse. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout se passe autrement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 mois plus tard<span>**

Tard dans la nuit, un avion décolla de l'aéroport de New-York, à son bord, un homme s'endormait déjà, sa destination : Washington...


	6. Chapter 0

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tenais à vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas et que je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, seulement parfois la vie ne se déroule pas comme on le voudrait...

Je n'ai pas pût poster en cette fin d'année, travaillant dans le commerce cette période ne me laisse jamais trop le temps pour mes occupations.

Puis, le début de cette année a été plutôt horrible, j'ai perdu ma grand-mère de façon soudaine, rien ne le prévoyait, elle était en pleine forme, un accident banal comme tant d'autres... Cet événement m'a si profondément bouleversé que j'ai mis mon existence sur pause.

Aujourd'hui, je refais surface lentement, j'ai compris que la vie ne s'arrêter pas pour autant, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé l'inspiration mais je vous promets de continuer et de finir cette fiction.

Je vous remercie encore pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

A bientôt...


End file.
